Chrono Shindou (GV)
Chrono Shindou is the main protagonist of Cardfight!! Vanguard G and mrd256's Cardfight!! Vanguard G: V Fanfiction (This article focuses on his V version). Personality For information on Chrono's canon page, check it out here. In the beginning, Chrono was a lousy teenage boy who gave little to no care about the people and things around him. However, after discovering Vanguard, he becomes more energetic and finally sees happiness in himself. He is lazy and doesn't even bother getting up when he needs to. GV - Beginning At the start of GV, Chrono is a lousy boy who gives no cares in the world. One day, he finds a deck in his locker at school. The deck contain a card with his name on it, Chronojet Dragon, and a map leading him to a card shop, Card Capital Z. When Chrono visits the card shop, he meets a guy there named Yuji Kyouto who teaches him how to play Vanguard. He later partook in a quest to gain Fighter Points where he encountered Shion Kiba. He and Shion fought to see who would gain the points for the quest. A few days later, he and Tokoha were invited by Yuji to an idol concert by RUMMY LABYRINTH, and towards the end, the three of them were signed up to fight the idol band. Chrono was paired up with Luna, who was still new to the game and making rookie mistakes. A couple days later, Luna and Am transferred to his school. Them, him, and Tokoha gathered on the school rooftop for lunch and Luna and Tokoha got into a fight over him causing Luna to run away crying. He later found Luna captured by thugs in an abandoned building where he fought with Kazuma Shouji to try and free Luna. He then accepted a quest to fight someone who wanted to test a deck. That someone was Yusuke Katsunori, Yuji's old teammate, but Chrono did not know that at the time. During the fight, Yusuke started to go slightly psycho and dominated Chrono. Chrono then returned to Card Capital Z to tell Yuji about his fight. When he learned that Yusuke was Yuji's teammate, Yuji challenged him to a fight. Note This article is incomplete. Feel free to expand it. (Time: TURNS 0-15) GV - Dark Stride arc Note This article is incomplete. Feel free to expand it. (Time: TURNS 16-??) Relationships Tokoha Anjou In this universe, Chrono has known Tokoha since childhood and they are very close as friends. Chrono sometimes sees Tokoha as a mother since she is always nagging him to be more responsible, but other times he sees her as a friend. Chrono apparently cares about Tokoha and doesn't want to see her hurt. One day when Tokoha was helping a kid who was being bullied, the bullies started picking on her and when Chrono saw things escalate, he stepped between her and the bullies making them flee. Shion Kiba Chrono sees Shion as an arrogant school pretty boy, but after his fight with him in TURN 3, he realized just how strong he really is. Chrono now views Shion as a rival in more than just Vanguard. Yuji Kyouto Chrono met Yuji when he visited Card Capital Z for the first time. Chrono views Yuji as a good person as he helped him learn Vanguard, and he is grateful toward him for doing so. After his fight with Yuji, he's earned a greater respect for Yuji and wants to help him get stronger so that he can help his friend. Luna Yumizuki Chrono views Luna as a bright and cheery, but slightly annoying person. Regardless, they still get along very well. Kazuma Shouji Chrono views Kazuma as a very close friend. Chrono hated him at first after what he did you Luna, but after fighting with him and him joining the Vanguard Club, he's started to get along with him better. Decks Gear Chronicle Borrowed Nova Grappler Deck Post TURN 20 Record Gallery Chrono Shindou (V Design).png|Chrono's V design Chrono Shindou (V Design Casual).png|Chrono's casual design Chrono Phone Conversation (GV).png|Chrono having a conversion on his phone during TURN 17. Category:Gear Chronicle Users